Rerun Death
by WriterGodz112
Summary: This is not a Edge of Tommorow fanfic this is my own that has smiler topics same as edge of tomorrow. Young Hina is moving to a new town that a legend said that when she turned 16 she will have a week of Deja'Vu but when she turned 16 the cycle starts! Day after day she witness numerous deaths and suicides. She can only solve one mystery who is behind this? Will she get out or die?
By Nick McKeever

Week 1

Chapter 1:Hina

I hate living in this small town of Little Hina I just hate seeing so many strangers say hello Hina like they know me. They may know my mom from like decades ago but this is the 21st century come on get in the now. I moved here in 1999 when I was only 11 and as a clueless eleven year old I did not give to shits on where I will be living for the rest of my natural born life. Well now I am a rebellious 15 year old who has finally know why this town is so crap!

So basically you know how it is I am the new kid at school and all the guys want me even though I am like not cute well that is actually a bad saying I am semi cute aka not boy proof. But I have been hearing countless people say that when you turn 16 you have a week of djea,vu which I totally think its a completely Higurashi knock off I know some otaku's that take Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni very seriously. Like a person will butcher his mothers fucking face off with a hatchet because he has to not live in the endless cycle of mayham.

So now the start of my average teenage morning of moans and showers and tons of posing in the mirror saying "I have big tits or that my ass looks big today why don't I change jeans!" Which I usually say all the time because my bitch ass grandma says that your ass grows behind you. I was like "Bitch get a life" In my head actually but grandma's can hear crap without their hearing aids.

So now I walk down the endless stairs of hell which it is hell because I have to sit through an hour of my dad's damn work stuff which we do not need to know about. So yah. I am walking out the door getting my bike and peddling real fast because school is the only thing that is keeping me sane right now. If I had Natsu Dragoneel's power this town will probably be burned to a crisp when I am done with it. So tomorrow I turn 16 and I am really not looking forward to my birthday because I usually get shit gifs like socks and panties like which I have like 40 fucking pairs already.

So I walk into the gate and my girlfriends are on their ancient phones and is texting like really turtle slow. Which is this how the 90's kids used to text. I would kill myself even if my parents say no. But I will find a guy to sexually abuse me and kill me that is how I would feel if I had to text on some non smartphone phone. So I walk into the school which is the typical japanese changing into their uniforms or should I say shoes because a big ass sign that says "No outside shoes" which then if the sign said outside shoes aren't allowed inside then how will they enter the school with outside shoes on but has to change inside. I don't get you Japan this is I want to move to Sydney Australia to get the hell out of here.

I changed my shoes and headed into class 3-E ha ha ha I know people are saying we are the "Assassination Classroom" ha ha ha yup I will get my Tokyo friends saying that but they will proboley say I am lying. I sit in my desk when we get a substitute teacher which is totally fine because we can tease him more.

Our teacher is named after the teacher in "Another" which is a funny story actually because when he watched another with us he was laughing. But then a shocking thing happened today which is a FIRST in this town. He said that school is cancelled today. Well I will now be "In"sane now thank you school board!(Thumbs up)

But when we were exiting I seen a student on top of the roof and he was talking two different voices. "No Juan I will not jump" The regular voice said as he switched to the other "DO IT!" The other voice yelled as he jumped and at the last second his legs snapped behind him and his face just pancaked into the ground. Blood sprayed on the ground and he was still twitching his fingers when he still had time left to live. Everyone gaps as they see the blood of course any human will gasp at blood!

Then when I walked over to him he had the Higurashi manga in his bag and it had a note that was addressed to me and the bloody yet cool note said

 _Dear Hina_

 _When you will be reading this letter you will and all of the school will see me fall to my death because I turned 16 a week ago I have been in a state of Deja'Vu like I am repeating deaths that had occurred in the last decade. I am warning you because you will be going through this too. Goodbye Hina_

 _Love:Jose Higashuka_

I had my eyes wide open as I seen my watch and it said 22:00 and I run back home and birthday signs was hanging up in my room and a present on my bed. I open it it is the entire Gintama manga from one of my cousins in Kyoto. Which I set in my endless stack of manga ranging from Haruhi Suzumiya to now Gintama total of 400 individual manga's. Then I was reading the fourth volume of Suicide Island when the clock turned to 24:00(Midnight) then I had a stomach ache.

I was stomping to the bathroom and puking up corn and blood I then lay on the toilet thinking through my thoughts. I was now thinking of MPD Pyscho deaths and Tokyo Akizukan deaths then I was slurry walking to my room when I hit my head on the edge of my desk. I clonked out but I am hating on what I will find tomorrow

Week 1 Day 2

I hear the crickets outside and I felt my head and dried blood fell onto my hands I had the fourth volume of Suicide Island on my bed same place I had it when I puked. It was a saturday when I woke up and mom was making pancakes for breakfast. I hopped up and but my manga in the bookshelf and headed own stairs.

"Finally you woke up you lazy bum" Mom said as she patted the pancakes and had a plate ready for me. The TV had on some Detective Conan on while I walked in there and ate my pancakes while Conan solves a mystery in any funny way possible.

Then after I ate I headed back upstairs and turned on my computer and a mail logo popped up in my notifications tab as I clicked on it and it had a letter attached to it

 _What you are in right now is your life_

 _FOR the rest of your life_

 _LEARN to get used to it_

 _DO NOT try to counter act the project_

 _FOR YOUR SAKE do not attempt to break the simulation_

 _WE RECCOMEND you read our guidelines BEFORE the project starts_

 _This is your life now_

 _Live it the way we do things or live your life in death_

 _Your choice make one now_

 _Hina_

 _We are Watching_

 _You have two minutes_

 _Make it_

 _NOW_

 _-Letter Ends-_

What the hell is this is like some psycological drama in like some weird messed up manga! I looked out the window and I closed the curtains and I sat on my bed scratching my head thinking is this a dream or some weird drunk thing. I look out my window again and no one is there.

So I walk in the bathroom get undressed and step into the shower the cold water on my chest and on my body feels so good. I pick up my shampoo and I hear a whizzing sound and I see a camera in the shampoo as I screamed and I threw it into the trashcan. I then sat down in the tub "What the hell is going on I want out I want out I want out I WANT OUT!" I screamed as my mom came in and cuddled me and wrapped me in a towel like she did to me as a baby.

I put on my kawaii shirt and a short skirt and walked outside and I noticed black cars are parked parallel to my house. I walk faster then I see men come out of the car so I run and I see a girl fighting with her BF and she is screaming "I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" She said holding a knife in her hand "You want me to do it DON'T YOU!" She said as the BF tried to stop her but she pushed her away and one chunk and she had the knife in her neck. She then slit a long line on her neck and her head went back and blood spurted out onto the BF's face and her spine dangling in her wound. The the body fell into the water and blood trickled on the surface as the BF ran and I ran to I seen a shop as I walked in there.

I see a old lady who is shopping for some milk as she goes stop the cash register she is saying "Those fucking kids are always fucking up they are always fucking cowards if I see one of those kids I will kill them myself" the old lady said as the cash register looked at her. Then one of my BF's came in and said hi to me and the old lady look at her and the old lady had a AK47 from her purse and started to shoot my BF blood sprayed behind her on the doors and on the marchindise.

Then the old lady shot my friend in the head and she burned up and in flames. She bursted out the window and exploded a gas station. Big explosions filled the air with smoke and flames. I was horrified I ran back to my house luckly they were gone. I ran inside the house and tripped and knocked myself out.

Week 1 Day 2

I hear crickets outside the manga on my bed the same place I had it when I was puking yesturday. I sat up and felt my head and dried blood fell on my hands and I woke up and mom is making pancakes. I put my manga back on the bookshelf and headed down stairs "Finally you wake up you lazy bum" Mom said making pancakes. I walked back and saying "I have witness all before!" I said as the TV had on Detective Conan.

I grabbed my shoes and ran out of the house but the outside is different things have been changed around. My other BF came and waved and said "Hey! why aren't you at school?" She asks me . Wait what day is it oh shit it's Wednesday. "SHIT!" I said as I grabbed my bag and my uniform and ran to school.

When I walked in everyone was not there so I just sat at my normal seat when the teacher and students come in they waved to me and the teacher had a big suitcase on the desk. "Now you all are probably wondering why I am moving" He said as all of us looked and he had a knife in his hands. He shoved the knife in his eyes and scraped both of his eyes in one single streak. Blood sprayed on us in a large gash. All of us scooted back as blood was on the blackboard behind him. Then he muffled to me "Destroy the sim" He said as he hit the desk and falling flat on the floor.

We all bolted out of the school when a big electronic sign appeared in the sky that said "Detonation in 0:01" then a big hole opened up and a large Evangelion monster came out. Wrecking the town and impaling people. Cars fly over us as the big hand sliced the school in half.

I ran to my house but a truck landed right in it. I ran to the border of the town as I pushed people out of my way as I tripped and I landed in the water but a big bolder came on my face.

Week 1 Day 2

I hear crickets outside and I had dried blood on my hands and I see the manga on the bed where I last left it the day before when I had to puke. I grabbed the manga and put it back on my shelf. I ran downstairs mom is making pancakes "Finally you wake up you lazy bum" She said making pancakes I turned and Detective Conan is on.

I decided to eat my pancakes and STAY in my room for the rest of the day maybe if I stay where I am at the simulation will end. But I am not sure about that lets hope so.

After I put my dishes in the sink mom said for me to mow the lawn. I accepted as I opened the garage door and the lawn mower was on the corner waiting. I grabbed it and I put gas in and started it it would not start. So I lift the lawn mower upside ways and I had my hand between the blades when it spun around and cut off my arm. Blood sprayed all over. x


End file.
